


Куда приводят мечты

by sverhanutaya



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Universe, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Visions, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22961566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: На грани смерти Забуза выпадает из реальности и видит то, что было, чего не было и что могло бы быть.
Relationships: Haku/Momochi Zabuza
Kudos: 6





	Куда приводят мечты

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What Dreams May Come](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/563341) by Hinaku. 



Всё было кончено. 

Но Забуза и так это знал, знал ещё в тот момент, когда слепо бросился в атаку на целую толпу, знал ещё в тот момент, когда Хаку стал ужасающе неподвижен, знал ещё тогда, когда мальчик прошептал его имя голосом, в котором так и чувствовалось: _пора уходить_.

На лице Хаку виднелись слёзы, как будто мальчик плакал из-за него, из-за них, хотя и не способен был уже ни на какие действия. Во всяком случае хотелось в это верить.

Он обнял щёку мальчика своей ладонью.

*  
Стояла ночь.

Бледный лунный свет лился в окно, лаская лицо спящего рядом с ним мальчика наравне с его рукой, задумчиво прослеживающей мягкость и твёрдость юности. Мальчику было всего восемь или девять, совсем ещё ребёнок, и в то же время поразительно взрослый в своих поступках и словах. Забуза подался ближе, ощущая морской запах, пропитывающий всё существо мальчика. Солёная нотка океана, чистый и свежий запах снега, тёплый и сладкий аромат леса. Все они принадлежали Хаку.

Забуза провёл губами по детскому виску.

*  
— Забуза-сан!

Он открыл глаза, не будучи до конца уверен, когда успел их закрыть, и тотчас ослеп из-за резко раздвинутых занавесок. Защитив глаза одной рукой, он покосился на свет. Знакомый силуэт стоял неподвижно, наклонившись к окну и жизнерадостно взирая на внешний мир. А потом тот повернулся, улыбнувшись ярче, чем день.

— Забуза-сан, вам пора вставать, — рассмеялся Хаку, приближаясь к постели, и с лёгким упрёком в голосе добавил: — Я приготовил вам завтрак, но вы к нему не поспеете, если опять заснёте. — Хаку взял его за руку и повёл к столу, где ожидали своего часа ещё горячие кушанья. Перед Забузой услужливо выдвинули стул. Он сел.

*  
Он ощущал верёвки у себя на запястьях, лодыжках и вокруг торса. Его собственный протектор использовали в качестве повязки на глаза, и металлическая часть больно впивалась в кожу. Кляп во рту отдавал пылью, землёй и грязью, и ткань была слишком плотная и неподатливая даже для его зубов. Он стиснул подлокотники стула, ощущая, как занозы впиваются в ладони. Лицо исказилось в яростной гримасе, когда он предпринял попытку вырваться из пут.

Хаку погиб — иначе и быть не могло, ведь за своего господина тот принял на себя все самые худшие удары. Никого больше не осталось, лишь он один. Его станут пытать, пока он не выдаст своего нанимателя, а потом убьют. 

Насыщенный медный вкус крови наполнил рот, когда ему врезали по лицу. Он ожидал их расспросов, их требований. Вот только говорить ничего не собирался. Это всё, что он был способен сделать ради Хаку.

В какой-то момент раздались характерные звуки падающих на пол тел.

— Забуза-сан!

Пара тёплых, серьёзных карих глаз всматривались в его глаза с расстояния в несколько дюймов. Две тёплые ладошки накрыли его щёки.

*  
— Вы в порядке, Забуза-сан?

Забуза дотронулся до своей рассечённой губы — шальная палка таки зацепила его в потасовке с гражданскими, которую ему было велено уладить. Сущий пустяк, право слово. За свою жизнь его несколько раз чуть было не выпотрошили, а его губы видали и худшие дни в пору сухой зимы за пределами Страны Воды. Беспокойство Хаку почти вызвало у него улыбку. Он протянул руку, чтобы потрепать мальца по волосам.

*  
Будильник заткнулся, и Забуза медленно открыл глаза, держа вытянутую руку, что прекратила назойливое дребезжание, а другой рукой уже нашаривая горлышко бутылки с крепким дешёвым пойлом. Прошло несколько дней с битвы на мосту, и Хаку давно уже похоронен на маленьком утёсе с видом на море. Летняя юката мальчика сложена на стуле возле головы Забузы. Он безучастно взглянул на неё, делая глоток прямо с горла, и отвёл взгляд. Юката исчезла. Забуза зажал себе рот ладонью, как будто его затошнило. Осмотрелся вокруг. Исчезло всё. Износившиеся в бою иглы сенбон, обломки маски АНБУ, корзинка для трав — всё это исчезло, как будто Хаку вовсе не существовал на свете. 

Забуза сел. Внимание зацепилось за нечто сине-зелёное, когда он осоловело моргнул в сторону двери. Там стоял Хаку, снова ребёнок, длинные чёрные волосы распущены. И весь в крови. Снова ребёнок, но с пятном крови на груди, пятном слишком знакомой формы и прямо там, где сердце.

Лихорадочно дрожа, Забуза шатко поднялся на ноги и, спотыкаясь, направился к своему мальчику. Руки протянулись вперёд, чтобы обхватить его крохотное тельце, и он почувствовал, как тонкие, бесконечно успокаивающие ручки в ответ обняли его за шею.

— Забуза-сан, — детским голоском прошептал Хаку. — Простите, что я был недостаточно хорош.

Забуза только улыбнулся — так, словно перестать уже не сможет — и уткнулся лицом в шею Хаку, глубоко вдыхая. От мальчика не пахло кровью. Лишь морем, снегом и солнцем. Для Забузы он пах родным домом. И сам Хаку был для него домом. И Забуза обнимал его с намерением больше никогда не отпустить.

*  
— Мизукаге-сама!

Забуза оторвался от бумаг у себя на рабочем столе, награждая своего посетителя сухим взглядом. Хаку в ответ застенчиво улыбнулся, затворяя за собой дверь. Он выглядел очень эффектно в сером жилете джонина, в котором Забуза всегда так мечтал его увидеть.

— Прошу прощения, Забуза-сан, — тихонько рассмеялся Хаку. — Не смог удержаться. Но кстати, я принёс окончательные планы переговоров с Деревней Скрытого Звука и новых торговых путей с отдалёнными деревнями Страны Воды. И ещё сверхсекретное письмо с запросом от Орочимару-сама касательно интеграции во время экзамена на Чуунина, а также запрос на временную визу для путешествия в Деревню Скрытого Тумана от Кимимаро-сана. И, наконец, копию всех новых миссий уровня АНБУ, которые поступили в координационное бюро и требуют вашего рассмотрения. Куда всё положить?

Забуза вздохнул и утёр заднюю сторону шеи старым платком.

*  
Сегодня выдался длинный день, и пришлось попотеть на распашке полей в стараниях сделать холодную твёрдую почву их деревни пригодной для пахоты. Плечи и шею сковывала ноющая боль, руки и лицо были испачканы в земле. Удивительно, насколько можно изгваздаться, даже когда имеешь дело с мёрзлой почвой. Утерев незащищённый лоб тыльной стороной ладони, Забуза закончил на сегодня с полевыми работами и направился по протоптанной дорожке меж редко растущих деревьев к маленькому, освещаемому свечами домишке на другом конце леса. Холодало.

Преодолев последний изгиб тропинки, он ощущал себя выжатым до капли, как будто мог рухнуть на месте и уснуть, однако нужно было идти дальше. Ведь его ждали. Забуза уже мог видеть его, несмотря на холодную погоду ожидающего на крылечке и даже улыбающегося. Когда он подошёл совсем близко, Хаку распахнул объятия, и Забуза с благодарностью рухнул в них.

— С возвращением домой, — мягкий, тёплый шёпот на ухо.

*  
Лицо Забузы повлажнело от слёз. Он расслышал океан. И голос.

_— ...ступай, Забуза. Ступайте вместе._

Их похоронили тем же вечером, на маленьком утёсе с видом на море, рядом с единственным родным домом, который он когда-либо имел.


End file.
